finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Amodar
Amodar or Lieutenant Amodar is a non-player character in Final Fantasy XIII. He is Lightning's superior and 186 cm tall.Final Fantasy XIII Scenario Ultimania, pp.049. Nao Ikeda, who designed most of Final Fantasy XIII character cast, modeled Amodar after another Square Enix worker, Hideo Kubota, the game's character modelling director, due to a scenario writer's suggestion. Amodar is voiced by in the game's English version and by in the Japanese version. Datalog Amodar is a lieutenant in the Bodhum Security Regiment, and was Lightning's direct superior. Climbing his way through the ranks with persistence and hard work, he is respected by his subordinates for his fair treatment on and off the field of battle. NORA's unregulated monster-hunting falls under his jurisdiction, but aside from a few warnings for the sake of formality, he generally turns a blind eye to the group's earnest efforts. Lieutenant Amodar was a soldier in Cocoon's Guardian Corps. Although he once retired from duty in disgust at the military's handling of civilians during the catastrophe, Amodar re-enlisted to help protect people from the hostile creatures of Pulse. The lieutenant's unique appearance was used to create a duplicate-a 4D attraction code-named 'Captain Cryptic' that proved incredibly popular with children. The original Amodar is said to also have been fond of quizzes and trivia. Appearance and Personality Amodar is a tall man with an oval face and dark skin. He has short, spiky, brown hair and brown mustache. He wears a white shirt with silver stripes around the neck and on his chest. His GC jacket consists of white-and-blue material stapled with belts and on the right arm he has a bracer with two orange fluorescent stripes indicating his Lieutenant position within the Corps. His pants consists of black-and-white material with orange stripes at the sides. Amodar also wears metal boots. Amodar is shown to be quite a humorous person, but able to give good advice, as seen when he gave Lightning some useful advice when she wanted to investigate the Pulse Vestige incident, but he warned her not to investigate and just to instead enjoy the firework display and consider her future, especially her sister Serah. It is revealed in Final Fantasy XIII-2 that Amodar was actually extremely fond of quizzes and riddles, hence why his duplicate was chosen as the person to become "Captain Cryptic", alluding to the fact that Amodar himself could, on certain occasions, be very cryptic, confounding and mysterious. Story ''Final Fantasy XIII Amodar was Lightning's superior in Bodhum and a member of the Bodhum Security Regiment. He appears in Lightning's flashbacks. Amodar speaks to her in Bodhum while watching fireworks, warning her to stay out of the business concerning PSICOM's discovery in the Pulse Vestige. Encouraging Lightning to consider sending in a letter of recommendation, saying that she is "past due for a promotion", he advises her to think of her future and her sister, Serah. On the matter of PSICOM, Amodar appears disdainful of the way they handle their operations, telling Lightning that "nothing but grief" will come of delving into PSICOM business. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Amodar appears in a downloadable content battle joining Lightning halfway through battle, he can then be recruited into the party after the fight. In Academia 4XX AF, a duplicate of Amodar named Captain Cryptic can be found in random places on the map, and can be revealed using Moogle Search. He asks the player questions in the Captain Cryptic's Confounding Quiz, allowing them to collect a fragment (up to five altogether) once all questions in that encounter have been answered. Once they have all been answered, Captain Cryptic gives the player a message for Sergeant Farron, "Good Luck", which causes Serah and Noel to wonder if Amodar sent the duplicate, or if Captain Cryptic was an echo of Amodar that got turned into a duplicate. Battle Amodar majors in the Commando, Sentinel, and Saboteur roles. He also utilizes a large gatling gun and grenades in battle. Amodar's Full ATB Skill is Iron Bear Claw, charging at an opponent to unleash a series of punches. As part of a Paradigm Pack, Amodar acts as a Commando with Iron Bear Claw as his Feral Link attack. Other Appearances Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Lieutenant Amodar appears with two cards in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. One depicts his Ikeda artwork and one his battle render from Final Fantasy XIII-2. Gallery Etymology "Amodar" is derived from Sundanese language "Modar" which means "Death". Trivia *Amodar shares the same voice actor as Kefka Palazzo in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Yazoo in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children in the English version of Final Fantasy XIII. *According to the Final Fantasy XIII Ultimania Omega, Amodar's original design was a handsome young man about the same age as Lightning, and wearing an outfit that looks like an . *The roles that Amodar majors in—Commando, Sentinel, and Saboteur—are the same as Fang's. *When fought as a boss, Amodar sometimes uses a move that resembles the Shun Goku Satsu, or Raging Demon, which is the signature super combo of Akuma in the Street Fighter series. In addition, using the Feral Link in battle also uses the same command input as the Shun Goku Satsu. *Amodar's Feral Link name, Iron Bear Claw, from Final Fantasy XIII-2, alludes to the fact that in Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise- Chapter One, he uses the moniker "Daddy Bear". This is also the Japanese name of his duplicate in Final Fantasy XIII-2. *Amodar's pose the first time he is met in Academia 4XXAF, as Captain Cryptic, is identical to the pose he pulls in his DLC Battle introduction sequence, with respect to the positioning of his hands. References Category:Final Fantasy XIII Characters Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Characters de:Amodar fr:Amodar